


Shouldn't Have Fallen

by Sabriel4_life



Category: Supernatural
Genre: #firstbook, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-23 12:43:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11402649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sabriel4_life/pseuds/Sabriel4_life
Summary: First year of highschool is always the best. It was for Castiel, lots of friends and a whole lot of flirting with girls but when Dean Winchester, Castiel's worst enemy, returns two years later everything falls Apart. He starts questioning his sexuality and ends up falling for the enemy...yes, seems a bit sappy as I definitely cannot write descriptions cause I just suck at that but it holds a lot to the story...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> © this book is a mine and can not be stolen. You may ask to translate but only if you do not claim it as your own!

It was a normal day at school, being the sixth week as a freshman in highschool and plenty friends to hang out with. Definitely different from middle school and for once I enjoyed it; I enjoyed getting the attention and being a little bit of an asshole to people I don't even know and having plenty friends. Being social for once was fun: and fitting in was even better but something was missing... A little boy action, maybe?

Okay yes, I am a guy, by the name of Castiel. No, I am not gay; but then again I'm not straight either - in fact, I just don't want a label put on my forehead at this moment in time. Being a bit of a player trying to figure out my sexuality - yes. Because let's just be honest here, that's all we ever want... The need for attention. And that is another reason why I have cuts up and down my arms and show it to all my 'friends'.

Now, don't think because I got everybody wrapped around my little pinky that I don't have any enemies. Just because everybody adores me from the sight my blue eyes, doesn't mean I have some one who can't hate me. There is a few people that do, one of them being Dean Fucking Winchester. He is a cutie, I must say so myself with his green eyes and adorable quiff of dirty blonde hair but definitely not my type as he is just too... Self centered and obnoxious.

Yes, I know. I'm technically describing myself over there but I am not the type of person to go around with all my friends and call everybody I walk past, a hoe. I do quite the opposite of that: plastering on a fake smile and hugging the person till they can't breathe. They admire me, where as they despise him. But let me get along with the story.

Dean... Dean Winchester... And his douche friends... At this moment of time I am flirting with his friend Rowena. Scottish and a bitch that plays around with the word love but I swear she has the hots for her bff, ketch and Damn was he a dick with his- ... And there I go again... Trailing off on the wrong track. Where was I now? Oh yes, Rowena! Speaking of her, she has just sent a message

Rowena 7:30 pm  
Hey love xx how are you?

Castiel 7:31 pm  
I'm doing great, and you?

Okay so maybe I lied a bit. I may be in love with Rowena. Sappy, I know but nobody has to know...

I heard the ping of my message ringtone thinking it was her but it turns out that it was the biggest Douche in the world.

Dean the Douche 7:35 pm  
Hey ;)

Castiel 7:35 pm  
What do you want???

Weird, you must be thinking... That I have my biggest enemies number. Well, I keep that saying close to my heart :'keep your friends close and your enemies closer'  
It helps a lot...

Dean the Douche 7:37 pm  
Oh, why you all tense? Want me to loosen you up?  
;) xxx

Castiel 7:38 pm  
What the hell? No!

Dean the Douche 7:38 pm  
I know you got a secret thing for me baby

I stare at this message for what feels like hours... What the actual fuck, Dean? You really want to play this game? Then it's a deal.

Castiel 7:40 pm  
And what's this secret?

Dean the Douche 7:40 pm  
I know you want me ;)

Castiel 7:40 pm  
Really, and who told you this? The ghost?

Dean the Douche 7:41 pm  
If you send me a nude, I'll send one back  
xxx

Castiel 7:42 pm  
And what makes you think I will do that?

Dean the Douche 7:43 pm  
*picture*  
There, you have it. Now send me one...

Not gonna lie... I was shocked... The confidence he had made me think he had a big package but gosh was it small.  
To make him feel way depressed, I sent him a picture and he never replied. I know what he was going to do with my picture and hell I was going to make sure I did it before him.

                                *The Next Morning*

I ran to Balthazar, at school. He is my cousin but we are technically best friends when we don't have our fights. He has a British accent on him ( I don't know where he gets it but damn am I jealous) and he has blonde hair with blue eyes, great for the girls to prey on him though I'm sure they would turn their back on him when he admitted his real feelings about the Titanic because of that - and I quote - 'God Aweful Celine Dion song'

"Balthy! You have got to see this!" I said in his ear, pulling him away from his little girlfriends.  
"Cassie, it better be interesting or-"  
"It's Dean..." The look on his said it all, with his mouth wide and his eyes saying he wanted to know what it was.

I pulled out my phone and clicked onto the picture only to here him burst out laughing.  
"Is that - what - I th-think it is!" I nod my head and add  
"He sent me a message this morning say it was his finger but obviously..."  
"Obviously it's not! You gotta send that to me!" He grabbed my phone and did his request himself. I know what he was doing... He is definitely more popular than myself so, that should give you a clue.

By the end of the day, Dean's little picture was out and about to all the 8th graders, as well as my own one. I didn't think that any bad would come out of this but then again nobody know what Fate has planned for us all.


	2. Chapter 1: Back in Action

*2 years later*

  


A lot has changed since two years ago. I mean look at the difference. I've turned into a socially awkward person and nothing can change that now. Balthazar left about a year ago, leaving me with my one and only friend left, Uriel. Yup, the trio is now a duo and I lost all my other friends to stupid rumours and little lies that floated around. I now only have about six people to turn to and that is Charlie, Adam, Uriel (who is extremely distant at the moment because of some new person), Claire, Mick and Garth. Charlie and Adam are a grade below me and their best friend gave me the will to let go of Rowena -who is now my biggest enemy who happens to be in some of my classes- and let me love her with the same reaction except it was all 'friend zone because my mom won't let it happen' but she is gone too... 

Zooming back to reality, I look at the time on my phone, it reads 5:50 am and there I am, walking along the eerie school corridors only to sit down by Ms. Mills class. She has been a real great help to me. She drops me off at home everyday because I can't go home by myself as it is too far to walk there and because she just can't say no. But she is a good person. A lot has happened to her and she has not yet opened up to me though she does help me with my own problems that I seem to pour out to her. I guess I just feel a sense of security around her, so secure that I tell her about ever little detail that happens - in detail and I still read her my top secret poems. Crazy huh. Setting my bag on the concrete floor as a cold breeze knocks into me. I whip out my phone and start listening to music that lulls me into an little day dream that leads me to walking around as I have nothing to do but worry how much work I have missed out on since I hadn't been at school a while. 

This all led me up to bumping into Garth. He had his bike with him and was walking with some people. People that I didn't seem to know or it was just me, blocking them out like I usually do. I took out my headphones and switched off the music that was playing: confused at why Garth hadn't seen me yet. Of course when I looked closer I would've regretted it but it isn't as though I could unsee the scene that was in front of me. It was him. It was Dean Winchester. I felt dizzy, I couldn't believe my eyes. The last time I had seen him was during exams 2 years ago and I hadn't even paid attention to his disappearance. We were in the quad, close to the office. I wasn't sure if he had seen me yet but I just prayed to the lord that he hadn't. I leaned in to Garth and whisper as quietly as possible: "What is he doing here?" It wasn't rude and I didn't intend in him knowing I asked that but, with my luck, he heard. "What do you mean what am I doing here?" It was the first time I had heard him speak to me in forever and damn was his voice sexy to hear. I looked at him, mouth agape and no words to say. "I'm just surprised." Garth had said he had been here since the beginning of the week, and I'm going to be honest with you, I didn't really hear what he was saying. "You have changed," he said to me and goodness, my entire stomach had done a flip. What the fuck is going on with you! "Mhm, I guess you could say that," I responded and he smiled. That smile was amazing... "Okay, well I got to go now but I will check you later gents and ..." He turned to look at me "Castiel" he bowed his head at me and winked before walking off, making my knees go weak. There was a lot of explaining that needed to be done.

"Garth, what the hell is going on!" I asked as soon as the guys that were with us were gone. "You're going to have to be a bit more specific than that." He laughed at me. He knew exactly what I was talking about and I was not going to take his shit. "You know exactly what I mean," I begged, rolling his eyes, he answered. "Okay, okay, calm them Angel wings of yours. He got back on Monday. He is in the grade below you though... His uncle said that he should stay in the same grade as all he did was fool around in his other school." "And what school was that?" I asked in anticipation. "The Fall" he said and that definitely set the light off for me. 

The Fall is a horrible highschool... Rumour has it that a girl walks in there with school books and walks out with a baby or more. The fights there are continuous and you learn your lesson there. The teachers don't care either... You participate or you don't, end of story... But you always pass - no matter what.

"Oh... Didn't he hate you?" I mumbled in utter confusion. Garth shrugged, not caring about it because 'people change'. But that still didn't answer my questions. Why was he here? Has he really changed? And the most important: Why am I feeling this? Why am I acting so strange? Theses thoughts wondered through my head the entire day. I told Uriel this but he told me I shouldn't think of this too seriously as he knows Dean Winchester. Of course I know that - they went to middle school together but it felt different this time. Then again, Uriel and his attitude was changing as well and it was scaring me. I didn't want that to happen but he would keep running of with his little friend and ignore me completely. So much for being the one and only Duo of all time... Then again, sometimes you have to let go of the things you love the most.

  


"Back to the worst place in the world!" I heard Mick groan as he threw his bag on the table only to slump down in his seat. I laughed at him: "Well, I guess you could say that but maybe you should get up so we can greet the man." 

"Nah, he can go fuck himself..." He mumbled into his bag and I rolled my eyes, standing there with a smile on my face. Mick and I had a weird relationship to be honest with you, we used to be good friends in 8th but fell apart last year because of a girl that fell pregnant and he got into drugs and way too much alcohol but he was done with that. I sat down as my religion teacher greeted all of us 13 people and opened my book only to go into my zone out session. "Why did I even pick this subject? This guy doesn't even know how to teach." I hear Mick whisper in my ear. I turn and look at him. Fuck he can talk. "He is new and gets everything he wants since the principal is his mommy. Give him a break." He cringed and carried on. "I have better things to do than listen to him. I mean, he doesn't even help us with notes, he just reads." "Mhm... What better things do you have in mind?" The curiosity pulled at me. "My girlfriend... Ah, she is a Beaut! And damn she is just..." I smiled. He has changed. His girlfriend is really treating him well at this moment in time and you can never go wrong with a woman that sets you right. I mean, she got him off the drugs and the alcohol and I really want to meet her so I can thank her. "Yeah." I sighed as he carried on talking about her. It's not like I wasn't listening. He just repeated the same thing over and over again which was pretty annoying but if it made him happy, I didn't mind at all. Then a person popped into my head. "Did you see Dean is back?" I asked and he rolled his eyes. "Yeah, that dick is back and looking worse than ever." Yeah,did I forget to mention he doesn't like Dean? "He is looking damn hot though." My eyes went wide and I covered my mouth. No! Mick looked at me weirdly and laughed. "I guess someone is getting a little bit of a crush." He wiggled his eyebrows but soon stopped as I may have pushed him out of his chair. "Gentlemen at the back! Would you stop fooling around and work!" Sir's grudgey voice traveled to the back of the class. 

I only shook my head as I helped him up and turned to my book, writing down on a piece of paper and handing it to him. 'Just because I think that he is good looking does not mean I like him... Besides, you know I have a thing for Mr Mccloud' Mick only rolled his eyes at this comment and wrote down a 'Yeah, whatever'


End file.
